Song of Truth
by Shadowed White Rosebud
Summary: A priestess InuYasha couldn't forget. A schoolgirl he couldn't live without. A wind sorceress that captured Sesshoumaru's heart. Note: Despite the title, this is not a song-fic or anything. *ON HIATUS*
1. Dearest

For Kikyou

Dearest. That's what I called you, priestess. No one else shall go by the name that I give to the dearest, softest well-guarded place in my heart. That has not changed, you are still my dearest.

Dearest. The word for you, fragile you. Palest skin, darkest eyes, dearest plump, red lips. The Bell Flower, delicate as the dearest roses, bright and happy as the sun, melancholy and bittersweet as a summer rain.

Dearest. My dearest first love, the one who granted me sweet acceptance and proved to me, a _hanyou, _that one as dearest as you can find love in me. You will always be the first one to carry my heart with you. That will not change.

Dearest. Dearest were those times with you, tranquil and serene, yet full of so many soft yet passionate emotions, like your dearest, dearest soul. Walks in cherry blossom forests cloud my memory and sing to me softly, _Sakura, Sakura. _

Dearest. Dearest to you were the ones you helped, wounded soldiers came to you for aid, which was never hesitated on your part. Delighted were you to see the smiles of their loved ones, and of them. Your feathery touch would have made anyone feel safe. Because of your ability to heal the soul, I was your dearest, and followed you anywhere.

Dearest. Dearest were you, Kikyou, priestess, as you were struck down by a hated enemy. Even if your attacker took the form of me, your dearest, you murmured my name as your breath was carried away.

Dearest. Even as you struck me down, years of pain and regret in your eyes, you managed to love me, your dearest, pray that I would find peace, thought of me as you fell in your sister's arms, never to return to the world in that form again. I was on your mind, for you cannot erase your dearest from your memory.

Dearest. Dearest one who was fighting for her life until the very end, residing in a clay body that was not your own, taking the pain of capturing souls to keep yourself alive. You were a good woman, and you knew it was not right. In my heart, you died with honor, and I remember every time we had together.

Dearest. Still, you are my dearest, the one I can never erase. Still, I think of you as you walk through eternity in a cherry blossom forest. Still, I wish for your peace. I loved you more than you will ever know. I would have gone with you, Kikyou, even to my own demise. I would have done anything for you.

Dearest. I never blamed you for pushing me away, but realize that I meant it with everything I had. Do you see now, dearest Kikyou, that I meant it?

Dearest. Every day, I wonder how it would have been, to walk my life with you, to see your children and watch you as you aged. To have grown softer in my heart with each passing day that was my love for you.

Dearest. Even now there is no one who is my dearest, no one but you, who has that place in my heart for my most fragile memories. I treasure them, and they bring me joy and pain as I looked over your life. I am not sorry I have known you, for I love you still.

Dearest. I may have other loves, I will always have people close to me, other women close to me, but you will stay with my soul forever. You have touched my heart, Kikyou, and only you will walk through eternity with me.

Dearest. I will never forget you, Kikyou, my dearest.


	2. I Am

**A/N Part two of the story, all done in one day, this concludes the story as a Valentine's day treat. This one is called 'I Am' as the song reminds me the most of Kagome and her cheerful personality. InuYasha's letter to Kagome, read and review, don't favorite and flee, please! **

**I Am.**

For Kagome

I Am. A hanyou. A nothing, worthless on both sides. Your ability to love has made me truly happy. Appreciated, wanted, being with you makes me forget. When I'm with you, the opinions of others do not matter, for the only thing that matters to me is you.

I Am. Your friend, a companion, whose life was truly changed by you. I should not have feelings for one such as you, but it appears I, like many, have fallen under your spell. Humans and demons alike have appeared to you, but you turned them away, I being your only love.

I Am. Sorry to have caused you immense pain. The one I cannot forget has hurt you, betrayed your feelings for me, and left you quite alone. She has gone now, but my actions are not excused. I take advantage of your ability to love once again, for you must forgive me no matter what I do, for you love me with your heart, and I you.

I Am. Constantly overprotective, territorial and jealous, living my love life, not permitting you yours. Am I not selfish? You were only too happy to love me, but I did not allow you other suitors in time of rejection. When you could have used love most, I pushed it away from you and ran off to my first love.

I Am. Rude and a grate fool. I insulted and swore at you, yelled and ran from you, rejected you in every way. You should have left me long ago for your sake, but I would have died inside. I have proven myself unable to live without you, but I ran away every time. I knew I had to make a choice.

I Am. In love with you, Higurashi Kagome. Unwilling to admit it, to show weakness, I ran. But to live without you would be to go through life empty and alone. I am ready to love. I would do anything for you, Kagome. I will never leave you again, for I have made my choice. I cannot hang onto her forever, and you have waited long enough for a decision. I am ready to love you.

I Am. Willing to accept any answer from you. I would not run at a rejection, but open my heart to you, reassure you that you are the one I love, and it will be that way. You love me, and I you. We will be together always, I am sure of that. You are not easily forgotten, Higurashi Kagome.

I Am. The kind of man to never leave you, but to mark you as my mate and give you many children with my ears and your sparkling eyes. I can see me with you forever, every day I would love you more than the next. I know I have made the right choice. You are my only love now, Kagome.

I Am. Looking forward to many more days with you, always waiting at the well for you, thinking of you. I know I feel an adult emotion now; my days as a boy are over. Live here forever, Kagome, live here forever in my arms.

I Am. Willing to love you always, if you will have me. I Am. Willing to cross to your world anytime and see your_ otouto-san_. I Am. Willing to spend many holidays with your family, and allow you time for education you may need. I would even be willing to stay in your world. Surroundings do not matter to me, as long as I Am with you.

Whatever you decide, Higurashi Kagome, I Am here with you.


	3. Every Heart

**A/N- Hello, my readers 8D I have written a third part for you. As requested, I have continued the story with a letter to Kagura from Sesshomaru. You may not like the pairing, but please read and comment anyway. This one is longer than the others. As always, enjoy the fic. **

**Every Heart**

Every Heart wanted to know you, Kagura of the wind, but you opened your heart to no one. You killed mercilessly, and you were enslaved cruelly. But then, I am sure now that your heart was enslaved by more than one. I am sure of that now.

Every Heart would reach out to touch yours, had you not been so protective of the heart that was not in your possession. This Sesshomaru's own heart would have leapt every time he saw you, had you lived and not gone away from him.

Every Heart would have thudded in its chest when you kept showing up, flattering this dog _youkai_ with complements, though it was you who should have been showered with sweet words and taken away from the hatred that you were created into, suffered in the hardship of, and were eliminated by.

Every Heart had some bone to pick with you, for you killed families and broke spirits, leaving a trail of sorrow behind you. I admit that I found myself sadistic, drawn to it, and to you, despite the fact that you were hated by many. At the end was when you proved yourself most, I think. Little did they all know that you were on their side. The enemy of your enemy was your friend.

Every Heart saw some hatred in me, a worthless swordsmith, a bloody brother of a hanyou, demon slayers, priests, other demons. Yet you managed to look on me with a kind of admiration that I now hold for you, and it is doubtful that I will ever have the same admiration for anyone ever again. I must admit that I missed you when you left me so alone.

Every Heart saw some change in me the day you were struck down. With my Tenseiga unable to save you, you vanished into the wind right before my eyes, but you left me a smile on your face. Though my heart swelled to see you once again, I could find no smile, for you had gone. But your smile puzzled me most of all.

Every Heart noticed that I always thought myself a man, Sesshomaru, "the Killing Perfection". Because I had no sympathy for those whom I had slain, I thought that I was more mature. But my cold, cold heart never bore the strength of heart before that day, that day I saw you die with a smile, and realized you loved me.

Every Heart would have been able to strike me down, with the daze I was in after that. I thought to myself, she had loved me, and I had loved her, but she is gone now. It didn't make sense that something so perfect and terrible could have happened, and I thought grimly, that was how you and I were created, perfect and terrible.

Ever Heart felt the wind on their backs, and they never noticed that it was you, Kagura. I had thought of that as I felt the wind caress me in a sort of way, but the wind can receive no love, so I pleaded with you to go and be happy, to forget about me. But you must have misunderstood, for now the days are perfectly calm, and I feel not the slightest breeze.

Every Heart would break if this were just a story, Kagura. This would be the sad ending, but part of me hopes it's not the ending, because you misunderstand me. I just wanted you to be happy without me, because I am not free to love you as I wish I was. I realize now that I should have begged you to stay, because without you, I have only emptiness. I am still waiting for the miracle that will allow me to be with you forever.

Every Heart now looks on me as a friendlier person, because a person like you has taught me how to be a better one. I am somewhat friendlier; I try to plaster a fake smile on my face at times. I believe you would laugh if you were to see me now, but then, if you were here with me, the smile would be genuine.

Every Heart will help me if I were to look for a way to be with you forever, Kagura. I would walk to the end of the Earth and back to find a way. I have done impossible things, I will not let this be the one thing, the one most important thing, that I cannot do.

Every Heart will know the true love that I feel for you. I have never told you while you were alive, but I know it now. You will be alive and here for me again, I will make sure of it. If you do not choose me, if you have moved on, I will not hesitate to do whatever makes you the happiest, but know that in the thousands of years I will live, all I will ever think about is you.

Ever Heart of everyone listening to this tale would smile if you were to say you love me too, that you are willing to be my forever. I am not one that would ever hurt you. You would only ever be safe with me, if you were to choose so. I can think of nothing better.

Every Heart now knows that I love you, Kagura. I throw this letter to the wind, hoping that you will receive it, hoping you will know soon how much I love you. I sit down my quill and look at it flowing in the breeze.

Breeze..? But you already know, don't you? You're already here.


End file.
